The thin line between love and hate
by RozyPozy23
Summary: Haley is a sassy and successful journalist who happens to get an assignment on boytoy basketball player Nathan Scott. She has to live under his roof for 7 weeks. Will they be able to work out their obvious issues,or will tempers flare in the scott mansion
1. A little less sixteen candles

Hii okay! I'm not canceling my other story, I'm just writing two now =) This one is more Nathan and Haley hate/love, sexual tension, and humor. My other story is more Romance, mystery, drama. So I'm looking for a balance. Anyway do comment and tell me if I should continue with this story or not. Oh and I'm going to add songs in this story too. Just because I'm lame ;)

I confess, I messed up.

Dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around.

And I know you dressed up.

"Hey kid, you'll never live this down."

'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with.

And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances.

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming.

She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you,

But you can't blame me for hating it.

So say, "What are you waiting for?

Kiss her, kiss her."

I set my clocks early cause I know I'm always late.

Write me off, give up on me.

'Cause darling what did you expect?

A little less sixteen candles- Fall out Boy

"James, you will NOT walk away from me, I say", the short man said, walking furiously up to the girl, who was dodging moving people and desks. "NO, Mr. Weatherman, I refuse, that man stands against everything I work for and believe in, I can not, NO, I will not, live under his roof".

The red head replied pushing back her short neck-length hair and attempting to sound firm in her beliefs.

"You are the most valued reporter I have. Not only did you do an expose on our city's mayor, but you wrote articles about secret prostitutions and fake charities. You have done nothing but help our city and our newspaper company. But one thing, I will not stand is you defying me and you limiting your ability by refusing something that could be a great opportunity for your career", Mr. Weatherman replied taking a softer tone.

"I know… It's just he's not a good person. He has slept with a bunch of my friends and with god knows how many other girls in the world. He never answers or writes back to his young fans. He attempted to speak about world affairs, but only ended up sounding like a republican twit who couldn't even read properly off his screen. Screw his good looks and excellent basketball skills, he is a CAPITAL A-hole.", Haley announced and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Look all you need to do is be friendly and blah blah, ask him about basketball write a fake article and save the actual one which is about sports stars bad lifestyles of today"

"Ugh, this is by far the WORST article assignment I've ever had to do"

"Even worse than the one where you had to dress like a cowboy and sneak into the senator to-be's costume party so you could snoop in his room?"

"YES! Even worse than that! So what exactly does he think I'm going to do under his roof? And for how many weeks do I have to live in that steroid hole?"

"Ooh yes, speaking of steroids, do check if he has any of those pills lying around. There is no way that man's body is naturally toned", Mr. Weatherman said his eyes dazing off into a dreamy expression.

"Mr. Weatherman?"

"Right. Sorry. Oh 7 weeks and his publicist wants a positive change in the articles written about him, so he thinks this article will be better for Nathan's "image". God knows that went down the drain years ago. Now he's only known for his jumpshot and his ridiculously handsome face", Mr. Weatherman said fazing back into his previous state.

"7 WEEKS?! Oh God. I will kil-", Haley stopped when she realized that Mr. Weatherman was still in his "what does Nathan Scott look like naked" stupor. Haley snapped two fingers in front of Mr. Weatherman's face.

"Earth to my horny boss"

"Oh my bad. I don't understand how you will live with that man and not rape him"

"Excuse me? There will be no sex or harassment for that matter", Haley said picking up her papers with an indignant expression.

"Yeah and I'm the straightest man in the world, be there at 9:00 a.m. sharp tomorrow Haley James!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", Haley called out sarcastically while making her way out of the business room.

"Who knows maybe you'll end up liking each other", a voice called from behind her.

_Yeah. When hell freezes over._ Haley thought while descending the building's stairs.

A.N: I know it's short but it's kind of like the prologue. Anyway PLEASE review!


	2. Cold Hard Bitch

_Hey… I'm really surprised that the first chapter already got quite a bunch of alerts and reviews. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, it's just a lot of drama has been going on with my country. And their might be a war. It just pisses me off because we live in the fucking 21__st__ century, we are supposed to have undergone modernization and we still act and react like uncivil medieval people. I just expected change from our world and all that we seem to be doing lately is heading down hill. Anyway sorry, I was ranting, about my story I'm _definitely_ going to take some advice to heart. A lot of sexual tension yes, a lot of feistiness, and Naley's fluff time will come much later in the story? Sound good? Anyway this chapter is about Haley moving in, Nathan's suspicisions and his womanizer ways, and the rest I don't want to give away. Enjoy!_

Cold hard bitch

Just a kiss on the lips

And I was on my knees

I'm waitin' give me

Cold hard bitch

She was shakin' her hips

Well, that was all that I need

Gonna check her out

She's my latest attraction

Gonna hang around

Wanna get a reaction (yeah)

Gonna take her home cause she's over romancin'

Don't wanna hold hands and talk about her little plans all right

**Cold Hard Bitch- Jet**

"Jodie, have you ever considered that maybe this woman has nothing nice to say about me? That all she will do is live in my house mooch of my food and hog the TV remote?"

" No no no! This woman needs a break, writing about stars like you, getting into their good book is exactly what reporters like her are aiming for, and she is exactly what you need for your currently down-spiraling image"

"Have you ever read an article of hers? She's all environmentalist, good moral blah blah bullshit"

"Oh my. You read?", Jodie responded sarcastically as he flipped open his phone and said,

"Yes we're here and waiting"

"The hideousity awaits. She probably never shaves her legs, has untamed mangy hair, buck teeth and god knows what else", Nathan said while shuddering.

"Just shutup, here they come"

Nathan shook his head, not bothering to look in their direction. He didn't like any of this, now he had to act super duper good so that this probably ugly bitch wouldn't write shit about him on a paper, Jodie may have been stupid enough to assume Haley was in it for the money, and advances in her career, but Nathan knew self-righteous hags like her would never settle for that. Nathan was snapped out of his angry reverie when Jodie called out his name,

"Nathan come say hello to your new roomie"

Nathan turned to glare and was confronted by two pairs of intense eyes boring into his skull. One belonged to a short man who looked as if Nathan was a piece of meat. And the other by a classy, hot woman. She had short reddish brown hair that reached up to her chin. Her face was very pretty, though different from the other girls Nathan normally would go for. She had big brown eyes, that were right now menacingly looking at Nathan. She had a full mouth, big and luscious, even more accentuated by her lipgloss. She also had a petite nose and high cheekbones. She was of medium height, but due to her heels she towered over the man who stood next to her. Her black skirt reached over her knees and her tight fitting purple silk button down shirt showed her curves. She was not skinny, but she was definitely not fat. Unlike Nathan's other anorexic girlfriends and one-night stands, this girl, no woman, that stood before him was curvaceous and voluptuous.

"Hi my face is over _here", _Haley spoke bitchily, trying to snap Nathan out of his state of scrutinizing Haley's body"

"Sorry Holly, didn't expect you to look half-decent", Nathan smirked cockily.

"It's Haley and please save your womanizing ways for someone else. Now I want to start the article and I need all the information about you I can get. When can we get to your house?"

"Oh Mrs. James, everything is set up for you, your computer, your room, and everything you need. Nathan will show you or answer anything you need to see or know. Right _Nathan", _Jodie said while glaring at Nathan.

"Right", Nathan responded curtly while staring down Haley.

*********************

"Here's your room next to it is your bathroom. Here's the kitchen, the living room, my gaming room, there's the pool, and at last my bedroom, you should know where it is, you know just in case you get lost at night", Nathan said winking to Haley.

"Okay, now that my boss is gone, cut the CRAP. Please don't make any of your cheesy moves on me because I swear to god I will barf. I'm going to set up my stuff and then we will begin our interview. This stay of mine, you should know, is strictly professional"

Nathan pursed his lips. He had never been so obviously turned down by a girl. She was a bitch. A complete and full- fledged bitch. He thought her professional attitude when with Jodie and her boss was just because Jodie was there, but he was wrong. Good looking girls as well as ugly ones all swoon at Nathan's feet. What's wrong with this girl? Ugh probably a lesbian. Nathan didn't want to start things off badly or lie and insult her, but rejection never dealt well with a Scott.

"Okay that's fine, and if you are hungry there's plenty of snacks in the fridge you know like ice cream, cake, and French fries, by the looks of you, I would assume that it's your favorite food", Nathan said and walked away, he smiled as he heard Haley gasp behind him. Just because she was hot, did not mean that Nathan would make things easy for her. Oh Mrs. James. The next 7 weeks of your life will be the worst, Nathan thought as he entered his room.

_**********************_

"Age?"

"23"

"Home town?"

" Tree hill"

" Occupation? Oh I know that one, Manwhore", Haley said and smiled as she sipped her wine.

"Ha-ha, very funny, why don't you have some more cheese with that wine, you know to make your ass bigger than it already is"

"Why Nathan Scott has been checking out my ass? Shocker", Haley said and fake yawned, feeling her insides burning with anger, though she couldn't look affected, that would give Nathan too much pleasure.

"Yeah well it's so BIG it captures all your attention", Nathan said edging closer to Haley for Maximum affect.

"Oh and you know what's also really big? Your ego!"

They then stared down each other. The light of the fire next to them flickering of their intense gazes. Nathan's sculpted jaw clenching, Haley's wide eyes narrowing into small slits. Haley eventually couldn't take the rudeness and obnoxious intensity of the moment as she sighed and grabbed her materials off the floor and got up to leave. Just as she was about to turn away a hand grabbed at her arm. Her breath stopping short at the sudden contact.

"Let's just finish the damn interview", Nathan said gruffly.

Haley then sat next to Nathan, they finished the interview somewhat silently, and an unfinished argument remained at the tips of their tongues. Something told Haley that this wouldn't be the last of their battles.


	3. Curse of Curves

Heya! I know it's been years since i've updated but i've kind of been lacking inspiration

and motivation and god knows what else. I want to thank Shelley for her support, and everybody else who reviewed, from now on I will send everyone who reviews a personal message to thank them, only because I find that the nicest thing =D, Also, I want to address this issue or something that's been bugging me. In the recent one tree hill episodes, there's barely any Haley and Nathan romance or drama or whatever? Tell me if you think otherwise, review with your opinions. Oh and about the song, I just think its so fitting, you know Haley being shallow as a shower, meaning not shallow at all? Aaah get it? Okay anywayyy enjoy and review!

**I've got the gift of one liners**

**And you've got the curse of curves**

**And with this gift I compose words**

**And the question that comes forward**

**Are you perspiring from the irony**

**Or sweating to these lyrics**

**And this just in**

**You're a dead fit**

**But my wit won't allow it**

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

**And we go where the money goes**

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

**And we go where the money goes**

**I want someone provocative and talkative**

**But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower**

**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**Curse of Curves- Cute is what we aim for**

There was silence at the breakfast table, all that was heard was the clanging of butter knifes and the sound of a pen being scratched across a paper. After their stare down the night before, Haley and Nathan kept quiet, hoping the silent treatment would suffice as a method of torture to the other. Haley looked at the plain bread on her plate, her mouth aching to call for the butter, that had been patiently seated right next to Nathan, who sat at the opposite end of the mahogany table. Haley got up, and decided she would rather be stubborn and starve then let Nathan win the unspoken battle taking place. As Haley got up her papers slipped from her hands, _Smooth,_ she thought as she rolled her eyes. While looking down, slightly reluctant to collect 300 pages worth of background information, she heard Nathan chuckle from behind her.

"Yesh, that's rough, here let me help you out",

Haley smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

" Thanks", Haley said and looked up at Nathan who had an infuriating expression on his face. He looked at her amused, and clearly satisfied.

" Sorry babe, I changed my mind", Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's remaining papers from the table and threw them onto the ground, joining the rest of her scattered information," Woops", Nathan said and left the room snickering.

_Mother Fucker_.

**********************

Nathan sat beside his half brother Lucas at the benches in the basketball court, his breathing labored from the strenuous exercise that had currently taken place. Lucas had always been a supportive figure in Nathan's life, the only dependable person Nathan knew and the only person who bothered to take care of him. At first Nathan was pissed when he found out his father had another son, but soon Nathan realized that Lucas was a blessing when certain events brought Lucas to be an important part of Nathan's life. As Lucas and Nathan sat on the benches, they shared a comfortable silence. Lucas picked up his adidas bottle filled with water, which sat next to him, and poured it over his head.

"So man, how's it like living with the reporter? I've read some of her articles, and honestly I never imagined you being her kinda material"

"Yeah me too, with her it's more of a hidden agenda", Nathan said looking suspiciously at the floor.

"Oooh sounds mysterious, have you slept with her yet?"

" No! Why would I sleep with her? Shes not my charity case?!", Nathan said scoffing.

"AHHAHAHHA, you haven't slept with her? That explains the moodiness, what happened did she turn you down?, Aw man its okay it happens", Lucas said laughing out loud.

"No! For your FYI, I never offered, and I wouldn't accept if she did, AND shes not like other girls, shes a weirdo, I suspect lesbian tendencies"

"Oooh, touchy much? Is she hot?"

"If you like fat girls, sure!", Nathan said with a swagger in his tone.

"You're just being a vagina cause she doesn't want to screw you"

"I'm being a vagina?! If I was a vagina maybe she would be less bitchy to me"

"Excuse me, Mr. Homophobe, why does it matter if shes bitchy to you?!"

"Because it's MY house, I make the rules, shes a guest, and she shouldn't act like an over achieving, condescending prat!", Nathan practically yelled.

"Dude breathe! Maybe I should come over and have dinner with you guys, it'll help if you two communicate and at least try to sort out your sexually frustrated vaginal problems", Lucas proposed.

"That sounds fine, and kind of gross?"

"Yeah sorry, I think I got kind of carried away"

"Ya think?", Nathan said smiling as he threw his basketball to his brother,

"Ready for round two?"

*************************************

Haley's fingers rested upon her laptops keyboard, waiting for inspiration to strike. These days, living in a home that reeked of money took the rebel writer in her and crushed it into dust; her normal upbeat ways were replaced with anger and lethargicism. Haley rolled her eyes at her screen, sipped her coffee and decided that writing could wait, for now her only purpose was to seek revenge, so all she needed was an ingeniously evil idea to pop up in her mind. That silly jock may have the ability to piss her off till her vision blurred, but unlike him she had a brain, and at this day and age where mindless gobs ruled the world, that is a rare treasure. So a bunch of scenarios played in Haley's mind, fake herpes? A possibility? That would really hit his ego hard, but yet too it would be too complicated and much too gross to execute. Haley played with other scenarios in her mind, for example the loss of all of Nathan's pants and boxers? But then again Nathan would love that, his penis displayed to all unsuspecting whores! She needed something more emotional and a tad bit manipulative, which really wasn't her style but yet in this situation she was desperate. She needed something that would really drive him up the wall.

"HADES!"

"What!?!", Haley growled her scheming interrupted by the return of the shit. (Nathan) She felt her room door being flung open and a horrible yet horribly handsome man standing by it.

"Okay let me phrase this nice-lyy, my brother is coming for dinner and for some reason he wants to spend some quality time with you, so I was hoping you would agree to a friendly truce and sit down and have dinner with us tonight?

"Ahan, and why would I do YOU a favor? What's in it for me?"

"It pains me to say this", Nathan mock gasps," but I will be nicer to you and shall TRY to make your stay here more comfortable?"

"Fine", Haley responded and got back to her writing.

" Fine?, Just fine? No arguments, no witty repartes??"

" Nope, now please close the door on your way out", Haley responded and turned her back to Nathan and began typing viciously on her laptop.

" Okayy then", Nathan muttered while closing Haley's door, he felt a tad bit relieved. Little did Nathan know that he just solved Haley's problem.

*******************************

Nathan made the house presentable for his brother. This was a bit odd because dinner with his brother would often involve a lakers match, late night television and beer. But subconsciously or maybe on a somewhat conscious level, Nathan didn't want little Mrs. stick up her ass to silently as well as verbally judge him, therefore he wanted things proper but not prim enough to be noticeable to his brother or to Haley. So he made his butler set the table, with the slightly fancier than the everyday napkins. Nathan smiled to himself, knowing that Haley would be at a loss for words and she'd have nothing BITCHY to say. A ring of a doorbell interrupted Nathan's thoughts. Nathan walked to the door not needing to check who it was, and opened it.

"Hey man"

"Hello dear brother, before you enter I warn you, everything you witness here tonight is and cannot be used against me later", Nathan said humorously grabbing Lucas by his shoulders for effect.

"Oh man, cut it out, I feel bad for this poor prisoner you're harboring"

"Speaking of prison-WHORES let me call my lovely guest downstairs"

"Can you be any lamer? And please Nathan, be nice, you know I can't handle awkwardness"

"Yes yes, I'll go get her, BRB my brother from another mother, funny how that makes sense?" Nathan said smiling as he climbed up his spiraling staircase and left Lucas rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself.

***************************************

Haley slipped on her purple heels, allowing her to at least come to Nathan's shoulders. She then went to the mirror to examine herself knowing full well how men's minds work. Her hip hugging pants did wonders for her butt, like Nathan said, it was too big but never the less it looked good. Her low cleavage top revealed creamy skin but didn't completely expose her shoulders, it revealed the true curviness of Haley's waist. Haley put soft curls in her short hair, showing a sweet vulnerable side to her face which was exactly what she was going for, her make up though evident was very little. She wanted to look natural. A knock on her door interrupted her self-admiration, she quickly ran to her laptop quickly closing the research she had done on Lucas Scott, she didn't want her plan sabotaged.

********************************

Nathan answered the door and wished he had some witty, obnoxiously clever thing to say, but could only look dumbfounded at Haley. As much as Nathan hated admitting it, Haley looked hot. As Nathan and Haley made their way down the spiral staircase in silence, Nathan wondered how Lucas would react to Haley, he knew his brother and him were similar judges of character and what Nathan thought was egotistical and overachieving, so would his brother. As Nathan and Haley made their way to the dining room, Lucas was already sitting patiently at his seat.

"Hi, I'm Haley, it's so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you, I love your book", Haley said sitting opposite Lucas.

" Oh wow, hi, thanks, I've heard about you too"

" Good things I hope, Nathan has been so nice welcoming me in his home, I could never thank him enough, I know he hasn't been satisfied lately but I'll do everything in my power to make him feel otherwise in the next few days", Haley said looking pitifully at her plate, causing Lucas to give Nathan a glare. Nathan shocked at the sudden twist of events choked on the piece of bread in his mouth, uncertain at what the hell Haley was trying to do.

"So…. You read my books?", Lucas said proposing a neutral topic that wouldn't cause argument amongst Haley and Nathan.

"Yes! I started reading them recently, my friends Peyton, Brooke, Chase, and Chris are avid readers and are dying to get your autograph, or at least a signed book", Haley smiled at Lucas and then turned her attention to the arriving appetizer which was scallops with a roasted flaky brown bread with blueberry's on top, an odd, fancy but nevertheless an awkward dish for Nathan to order. He never put so much effort in to anything, especially something just for three people.

"Well instead of signing the book, maybe I can meet your friends, if they're as charming as you, I'm sure it'll be all right", Lucas lightly flirted, enjoying the attention and praise he was receiving from Haley.

" Uhum, I think her friends might find it weird to meet some random book guy, anyway this food is amazing no?", Nathan said desperately trying to move the subject away from Lucas and Haley doing ANYTHING together and hating this new turn of events or a newly forming friendship.  
"Oh my God!? Are you serious? They'll love that! I can't wait to tell them, how about tomorrow night? You can meet them all and Um Nathan you can come if you'd like.."

"Oh how nice, I can just hear the excitement in your voice", Nathan said sarcastically as he finished his appetizer, his butler bringing the rosemary lamb chops with mashed potatoes.

"Of course Nathan will come", Lucas said smiling at Nathan and then turning to talk to Haley.

********************

"Bye Lucas, so nice to meet you, will see you tomorrow at 7:00"

"My pleasure will be seeing you tomorrow", Lucas said waving as he walked off Nathan's front porch, Haley smiled as she closed the door.

"Your brother is just the nicest guy", Haley said riling up Nathan.

"Uh yeah I would know that, he's my brother"

"Touchy much? You barely touched your raspberry tart tonight? Ha-ha I think you already had a sour taste in your mouth, you didn't need another"

"Excuse me Nigella, the raspberry tart was good, and I know exactly what you're up to, and I have my eyes on you"

"Oh please Nathan, you have your eyes on everything with a vagina"

"Yes but you're an exception, you see I saw you and I was put off the raspberry tart, I didn't want my ass to grow as large as yours", Nathan said insultingly.

"You know what? Fuck you. I'm nice to your brother and you treat me like shit, maybe I should cancel the plan with your brother tomorrow because of you, and you can be happy knowing all this drama is on your hands", Haley said challenging Nathan.

"It's a joke, and no you enjoy your prissy plan tomorrow, I'm going to bed, it's been a bad day"

**********************************

When Haley reached her room she racked her purse for her phone and called the first number on her speed dial list, Brooke.

"Heyy"

"Hey tutor girl!? Where have you been? I haven't spoken to you for like two weeks"

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow at breakfast, I need to ask you a favor, well I need you, Peyton, chase and Chris to do me a favor…"

"And what would that be?"

"Be extreme fans of Lucas Scott"

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Ugh, I was hoping you wouldn't say that"

A.N: Anyway it's done, do review with opinions, do tell if its horribly horrendous or not that bad!


	4. In for the Kill

Hi! I know it's been quite a while since I updated. I was just unsure as to whether I should continue this story, I'm hoping this chapter is reviewed well and I'll know whether there is a point in continuing. Anyway this chapter contains a bit of Haley drama you get to see or know of things that have happened in her pre-Nathan life, as well as a conflict between Nathan and someone other than Haley. (For the first time). Anyway, don't want to reveal all. Do review at the end of the story, and tell me your honest opinions on whether I should continue.

**Let's go to war**

**To make peace**

**Let's be cold**

**To create heat**

**I hope in darkness**

**We can see**

**And you're not blinded**

**By the light from me.**

**In for the Kill- La roux.**

"Ouch", the Brunette gasped as she accidentally walked into a door for the second time that day. She was not blind, people were just out to MAIM her today. As she glared at the man who jeered at her through a café window she bent down to fix her heels. Caked mud covered newly bought Louis vuitton's. Sometimes Brooke Davis contemplated suicide. On lovely days like these. She clutched the other bag in her hand tightly, that bag was reserved as a present to someone special, someone who she was rushing to meet right now. She groaned as she heard her phone ring for the 6th time. Was it her fault Haley had decided to meet at 10 a.m. on a fucking Saturday? Was it her fault that she was deeply hung-over? Was it her fault that she had agreed to something she really didn't want to do? As usual, yes.

As Brooke scampered her way to starbucks she stopped to fix her hair in every window she passed by. She looked like a vagabond. Ugh! It didn't help that the summer heat was temporarily replaced by a storm. A storm not currently taking place but by the ominous clouds and quick wind, that was RUINING her hair, you could tell, tonight the sky would be pouring dogs and cats and hopefully new Louis vuittons. Brooke pushed open a door and entered starbucks which was crowded by people. You think on a Saturday people would wanna sleep in, gosh. Brooke's eyes raked the room for Haley, two weeks were a lifetime in Brooke years. Her eyes finally spotted a familiar figure, a pretty woman with short auburn hair clutching a coffee in her hand. Haley was oblivious of Brooke staring at her as her eyes were roaming outside the starbucks window with a sweet melancholic look of a hopeless romantic. Brooke knew that days like these where slushy grounds and icy skies terrified Brooke, they excited Haley. Brooke noticed Haley looking skinnier than usual I mean a 114 pound girl is perfect for Haley, why was she dieting? Her stomach was always skinny it was her vivacious curves that let all the guys go gaga after Haley. What was bothering Haley, Brooke suddenly became worried and couldn't wait to speak to Haley any longer.

"Boo you skinny whore"

"Boo you late whore!", Aaah Haley screamed as she hugged Brooke, her tranquil moment replaced by a not so tranquil but nevertheless nice moment.

"I missed you tut-whore girl"

" I missed you too, bitch", Haley said and embraced Brooke a second time. Haley was so used to hostilities from Nathan she forgot what it was like to have someone she loved around her.

"So enough of me and you, tell me all that you missed out last night, and tell me WHY are you looking so unreplenished and undernourished???"

"Well I'm not undernourished! I've just lost 6 pounds, and all my curves are intact it's just my thighs aren't jiggly anymore, and I don't have that extra thingy on my arms that you guys like to play with as well as, drum roll, my ass has remotely reduced in size, yay!"

"Shutup you 108 pound anorexic slut! What is this? You never believed in dieting for people who are not obese or who don't need to? You've been 114 pounds since you were 18"

"Well I don't believe in it, I didn't diet, I lost it naturally."

"AHAHHAHAHAHA, No really? Did you do the cabbage soup diet?"

"I'm serious, it's just in Nathans house every time I pick up something to eat he glares at me, and often laughs. I know he does it on purpose but it annoys me and I lose my appetite, so I don't eat at home, and usually I have small portions of dinner and coffee and salad. Plus I think I want to stay aroundish this weight. I actually feel good about myself, even though Nathan only said those bastard comments to get under my skin, I'm kind of glad"

"I'll kill that bastard, he's like every bad ex-boyfriend of mine combined in one and that's saying something, oohs just watch what I do to him tonight"

" Tonight? Sorry to disappoint but Satan won't be joining us tonight, and please don't get involved I don't want our feud to become even more complicated than it already is.

"Joy, well we'll see about that. Anyway this Daniel guy, what is his book called 'Lucas's world'?"

"Oh my God, sometimes you say things and you just... Never mind. His name is LUCAS. And the books name is 'Daniel's world'", Haley looked at Brooke half-panicking at how if Brooke couldn't remember a simple name what would the rest of her friends do.

"Oh yeah Lucas Daniel same thing", Brooke said while grabbing Haley's extra coffee and taking a long sip.

"Hey hoe bag that was mine"

"Whatever anorexic loser, if you wanna stay thin I think you should stick to low-fat drinks with less sugar, plus you are the one who awoke me from my blissful sleep in order to expose me to this dreary morning"

"Yeah coming from a 105 pound person, plus the day is not dreary, it's hauntingly beautiful, it's like a passage from Wuthering height-", Haley spoke dreamily until interrupted by a fake yawn from Brooke.

"Actually it's 104 in the morning and 105 at night, plus I'm in the fashion business I need to be skinny, I'm the disgusting image okay? You're the reporter, the whole feminist I don't shave my legs, and I promote good self-esteem blah blah, so looking thin is not right for you"

"I'm not looking overly skinny, I look healthy and feel good about myself so lay off okay!?"

"Yesh calm down, you're already throwing tantrums because you're hungry. Oh come on you know I'm joking I just don't like that this guy got to you this way", Brooke shot a concerned look at Haley.

"Well don't worry about that. This is not about him, it's about me, anyway how's the gang? I miss Peyton and the rest like shit!"

"Well Chris and Amanda broke up"

"WHAT!? How do I not know this? How did Chris not call and tell me"

"Well maybe because the reason they broke up was because of you"

"Because of me? Brooke is this some kind of sick joke"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Plus I don't know, they were having problems about other stuff too and then I'm not sure, something happened concerning you and they fought over it, and yeah their engagement is kaput"

"Oh shit, oh shit, But Brooke? I haven't done anything I mean he's never cheated…"

"Yeah well apparently that kiss really meant something"

"How could that kiss have meant anything? I mean the next day he was with her, he was dating her, and he knew how I felt about him, so I don't understand how I can be an excuse for this."

Brooke reached out to grab Haley's hand. Their previous excited state had died down on a more solemn note.

"Well I guess tonight i'll talk to him, so i'll see you at 7:30?"

"Yeah Haley, please don't be upset. Ugh I don't even know why I mentioned it. I'm so stupid"

"No, no it's okay. Just please do this thing for me, just you and Chris and the rest just please be really great and eager and friendly with Lucas tonight"

"Of course, bye babes"

"Bye", Haley said and hugged Brooke, forcing a smile, which immediately vanished when she turned around.

********************************************

Nathan sat on the couch contemplating whether to eat salad or a bag of fries. Eh to hell with being healthy, Nathan bit into his fries as he turned the volume up on the basketball game, and settled more comfily into his couch, "That's what I'm talking about", he commented as his favorite team got hand of the ball. When the ads came on, Nathan decided to go for a peepee break, as he crossed the living room into the foyer which was right next to a guest bathroom, he heard the door open. He cringed in his step expecting to turn to a smug smile. Though that wasn't quite what happened.

Haley's hair was disheveled from the wind, yet it suited her it was like a sexy bed head style. Her lips were puffed up and pink from the cold, and her arms wrapped around her thin frame as she held herself from the cold. By doing that her cleavage protruded causing Nathan's eyes to linger in the area a little longer than usual. Her normal air of haughtiness was replaced with a side of Haley he had never seen, she wasn't sullen or angry like he often saw her, she was upset. Her eyes had drooped down to the floor and she looked vulnerable almost like a different person yet so infuriatingly the same. She looked like she didn't want a confrontation like at the smallest of insults or snide comments she would fled or break down into quiet sobs. This left Nathan with mixed feelings. Part of him had the urge to speak to her like a normal human being, to identify why she was so upset, but part of him wanted to break her further he was still bruised from the previous night. Yet the way she looked like a broken porcelain doll prevented Nathan from doing anything rash and all he could say was,

"Um John made some fancy lunch so if you're hungry I can tell him to heat it up for you"

Her eyes locked onto his for the slightest of seconds, but it was enough to last a lifetime. It was a look that dared confrontation that wanted to fight. But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Nathan didn't like that, as much as he hated this girl he didn't like her like this, he wanted them to banter.

"I'm just going to go upstairs", Haley nudged with her hands and walked away from Nathan. Leaving him feeling kind of sick, was this sympathy he was feeling? Did he care that she was obviously upset? Naah, he was probably just tired.

********************************************

As Haley entered her room a bag lay upon her bed. One of Nathans tricks she thought? As she walked up to it. The bag had Massimo Dutti written on top of it. And one name rang in her head, Brooke. She smiled of course Brooke wouldn't give her an expensive present by hand oh no, Haley would never accept her constant spoilers. Hence the dropping it in her room. Haley picked up a note on the bag saying,

_Since I'm doing you a favor tonight the only way I'll agree is if you wear this dress. You see we never decided on a place last night. So therefore I booked 7 reservations at a club. Oh and I know how you feel about revealing clothes, so with that in mind I bought a revealing dress._

_Toodeldee my love, Remember I only do you a favor, if you wear this dress. _

Haley grumbled half in anger and half in amusement. Only Brooke could leave her with simultaneous emotions. Her current stress was replaced with curiosity for what lay in the bag. As she reached into the bag she gasped as red silk slid across her palms.

***********************************

"Okay dude don't freak out"

"Freak out, Luke? Really I think you're doing a pretty good job of that right now"

"Ha-ha very funny, I'm fucking nervous okay!?"

"Well it's not like you're going on a date with Hades, they'll be her friends and everything there too right? Right?", Nathan repeated as he suspiciously stared at Lucas, wondering if his worst nightmares were in fact coming true.

"No I mean I'm meeting FANS, my book though did sell well, nobody knows me. And even if it is a date with Haley and me, it doesn't make me any less nervous. I barely know Haley and don't know any of these people!"

"Okay dude, you need to chill and get a social life"

"What!? I have frequent sex with one-night stands and go on one or two dates with them. I hang out with you, Fergie, and Skills. Is that not enough to satisfy you!?"

"Dude the sex is fine. Any sex is fine", Nathan stopped speaking as his eyes clouded over in lust.

"Oy man whore I know it's been like I dunno 2 hours since you did it, but hello crisis!?"

"Yeah yeah just chill they'll all be really nice"

"No I can't do this"

"Oh okay", Nathan said smiling as he continued lifting weights. He felt a ton lighter already.

"No you idiot, of course I have to do it, I'm meeting FANS, no I mean I can't do this... alone"

"No way, no way, no way", Nathan said panic seeping in through his throat down to the rest of his body.

"Nathan... Remember high school? Do you remember Mindy Samuels? Yes do you remember sleeping with her? Hi, do you remember day before graduation when you and that old tea-"

"OKAY STOP, I'll come. Just never mention those things again", Nathan said his eyes dilated like a frightened frog and his insides churning like a blender. Lucas smiled to himself and thought, blackmail is the most useful thing to have ever existed.

************************************

Haley looked doubtfully into the mirror. Not sure if whether she looked good or bad. Sexy or Slutty? Beautiful or Trashy? She never cared about her appearance much until Nathan made her feel like sidewalk trash, and how she resented him for it.

(..)... In case you want to see what Haley's dress looks like. Though in the story there are minor adjustments which if you keep reading you will be able to identify.

******************************************

Nathan sat on the couch next to the door waiting for Lucas to arrive. He hadn't told Haley that he was coming in fear she would plan something to sabotage him, not that she already wasn't. She is a sabotage. He waited nervously for Lucas to arrive. Part of him couldn't wait to get this over with so he could sleep with the blond that was coming over at 11 tonight, but part of him wanted to hide in his bed in fear of Haley and her evil friends harassing him and embarrassing him to death. The bell answered all the fears that were going through his mind. To cure ones phobia one has to face the trigger.

As Nathan resentfully opened the door for Lucas, he saw him standing all dressed up.

"Excuse me? Who are you and what did you do to my timid brother?"

"Hey! I'm dressing for the occasion"

"And that occasion is what? Going to bogey with John Travolta in Grease?"

"Precisely"

"What!?"

"Yeah we're going to a club, didn't Haley tell you"

"NO! I haven't told her… I'm coming…"

"You douche! Go tell her now and tell her its 7:15 and I'm here and she can take as much time as she wants"

Nathan gritted his teeth as walked up spiraling steps to fetch the mighty bitch. Oh what she would say with her satisfying smirk, the invasive eyes, the superior walk, so fucking INFURIATING. And plus he looked like a bell hop compared to Lucas. Nathan sighed as he stood outside of Haley's door, and grudgingly knocked.

"One second", Haley said from inside the door. Two minutes later the door opened. Nathan looked up waiting for the anger to burst out. His mouth stood agape as she dumfounded him once again. She stood with wavy curls that came past her neck. Reddish brown perfectly merging with her dress. Her eyes had a layer of kohl in them. The beautiful darkness outlined her piercing gaze and her cheek bones had a faint dab of a rouge color on them. Not enough for it look like she's a blushing fanatic but enough to make her luminous and noticeable. Her lips, oh her sexy lips, slightly parted shone from lip-gloss on dark brown lipstick. He knew of sexy reds and pinks and even purples but she looked damn sexy in brown. Then her dress, oh her dress. Hip hugging silk, red in color. Like sexy satin sheets. With a plunging neck line which looked like it needed lips on it desperately. Ugh not that Nathan would want to do that, I mean EW right? Anyway her waist was extremely small and her hourglass figure was beyond desirable. The dress went on to her mid-knees. Leaving enough to the imagination, and trust me, Nathan's imagination was going wild. Nathan probably realized that he'd been staring for too long, and rather strangely half shouted,

"Imcoming too, Luke mademe"

"Err okay, now can you step aside before I turn to stone from your gaze. Medusa", Haley said pushing past Nathan. And the bitch was back. That allowed Nathan to focus on insulting her and not staring into the depths of her neckline.

"So Haley you don't need to take the jokes I made so seriously. I knew you were insecure but to go to a club full of raging horny guys in that scrap of a dress well is quite a statement"

"Oh Shut up bellboy", Haley said, keeping Nathan quiet for the moment.

*****************************************************

Haley climbed out of the car daintily very aware of her dress all of a sudden. Thanks to the biggest dickwad that ever lived. Though, Lucas was quite charming, handsome, and very knowledgeable, Haley and Lucas had very interesting discussions in the car to which Nathan often groaned loudly.

"If I didn't tell you before Haley, you look beautiful tonight"

"Thank you Luke", Haley said as grabbing her clutch bag from the car, she noticed Nathan glare at Lucas from the back. A-ha her plan was working, Nathan looked down-right miserable and the night had just begun. As the group of three walked into the club, it looked pretty hip. Lights shown from the roof as people danced on baloneys. The crowed was raging as Haley walked past men and even a woman giving Haley what she think she recognized as a lustful look. Her eyes immediately spotted a bush of Blonde curls, and Haley ran amidst the crowd trying to find the source.

"Peyton", Haley shouted her voice half being drowned out by the music. Luckily Peyton turned around in time, an 8 mega-watt smile plastered on her face as she hugged Haley tightly. She really missed Peyton.

"So where is he!?" Peyton shouted in Haley's ear. Haley pointed in Lucas direction but apparently he had caught up and was right behind Haley, his mouth stood agape as she shook his hand. After the introductions, Peyton in her pretty green dress led Haley, Nathan, and Lucas into a more quiet area of the club. As they found their way on one of the balconies, Brooke was sitting on top of Chases lap, the two drunken "friends with benefits" made out savagely. Haley turned her eyes in disgust and spotted the one person who she was avoiding the thought of all day, Chris.

******************************************

Nathan stood Behind Haley with Lucas in this godforsaken club. In front of him a hot brunette was making out with some guy, damn. Next to him the sexy blonde and Lucas were giving each other goo-goo eyes. Gross. At least Lucas wasn't smitten with Haley that would be too sick. His eyes traveled to a guy sitting on the couch. His hair had weird highlights and was sticking up, he wore rocker like clothes and he looked like a shmuck from first glance. Though the weirdo didn't look back at Nathan he merely stared at Haley. To think they were friends! it looked more like this guy was making love to Haley with his eyes. He stood up abruptly and wrapped his arms around Haley, Nathan could faintly spot Haley saying something but the words were lost to him, he thought he heard the name Amanda something. When they were done with their 'tender moment", Haley introduced the ass to me and Luke.

"Chris this is Lucas Scott, your _favorite _book writer and his brother bell- I'm sorry I mean Nathan"

"Oh Haley don't be kind to me, we all know you know my name very well. I've walked past your room at night, I hear things", Nathan said smirking to Chris. Chris looked like an balloon ready to burst.

"He's just joking Chris, he wishes I would ever say his name in my sleep, and even if I did it was probably a nice dream where I was suffocating him to death", Haley added quickly attempting to calm Chris down.

" Hi Luke", Chris Said smiling to Luke, he glared at Nathan and quickly whispered in Haley's ear, "Hey can I talk to you?", with that Haley and Chris walked off to a more private area to talk and god knows make out. What a dirty shmuck. Even that self-righteous hag could do better than him. It just pissed him off thinking about it, he grabbed vodka off the table and chugged it down as he began to introduce himself to a sexy red head sitting close by.

*****************************************

"I'm so sorry about not being in touch for the past month, the first two weeks the Keller had tour and the second two weeks the Keller had a tour around other people's houses cause Amanda kicked me out"

"Oh my God… What happened?"

"Life happened. We were having problems... My work, lack of sex, disagreements on everything. There's only so much the Keller can take!"

"Oh, well Brooke told me that… you guys broke up… because of me?"

"No, Haley don't think like that, that was just one of the reasons. Or the final reason, she had kicked me out but she said the only way we could get back together was if I stopped talking to you completely. And I couldn't do that"

"Oh shit. I was the reason for the breakup of your engagement. How the fuck am I supposed to sleep at night?"

"Well apparently saying Nathan's name"

"He's joking you imbecile, plus why would Amanda want you to not talk to me anymore"

"Well whatever, he likes you"

"AHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA. That's funny Chris, Nathan and I can't stay in the same room without hissing at each other"

"The Keller knows a crush when he sees one, plus this guy is an ass he only knows how to express his feelings that way"

"Okay Chris stop changing the subject, why would Amanda not want me and you to talk?"

"She thinks I'm not over you"

"Well that's stupid, of course you are!", Haley chuckled while looking at Chris.

"Yeah… but um-", Chris stopped midway to glare at Nathan.

"What? Why are you staring at him? Let him chat up the random red head!"

"So why does he keep looking here the bastard? Let the Keller inflict some real pain"

Chris began to walk towards Nathan, and Nathan smiled in excitement, they both walked to one another from opposite sides of the balcony...

"Oh no, oh no, oh no", Haley thought.


	5. Dont Cry Out

Okay so I know it's been forever since I've updated, but it didn't really seem like anybody cared much. But, I read the story again and I realized that I left it at a really intense moment and I think maybe I should continue and see where the story goes. I live off your feedback, so people PLEASE review, it means a lot. This is definitely a Nathan-Haley story and Chris Keller, not necessarily liked by everyone is needed for my future plans with the story and Nathan and Haley's relationship. So love him or hate him, he's going to be in the next few chapters. I have a song that relates to this chapter, so enjoy, and REVIEW.

Your fascination

with naked walls of silk and skin

with no conditions

I needed you to notice....

that's all I wanted

Don't Cry Out

Cease Fire

**Don't Cry Out- Shiny Toy Guns**

"Wait man you do not want to do this", Lucas said, cutting in between a flaring Chris and an excited Nathan.

"Move out of my way Luke I wanna make this pretty boy cry"

"The only piece of shit that will be crying is you", Chris said, half spitting in Nathans face. Lucas struggled violently as he tried to separate the two from jumping one another.

"Chris come on, he's not worth it", Haley said panicking, "this is stupid, Nathans just looking for a fight"

"Aw Hales, do you wanna be this pussy's cheerleader for when I smack him down?", Nathan said chortling. Chris lunged again, but Lucas was a solid barrier separating Chris from hitting Nathan, and Nathan from disfiguring Chris. Haley grunted in anger, this testosterone overload was really getting to her.

" Listen caveman one and two, whatever you two are fighting over which by the way is not me, needs to be put on hiatus for now because you see Freddy the security dude downstairs, yeah, he has no problem pummeling your asses into a bloody pulp", Haley said viciously, "Oh and don't think I won't help him"

"Whoa, I think you need tighter reins on this one, she's feisty", Nathan said to Chris winking.

"Yeah I think you need tighter reins on your mom, I fucked the hell out of her last night", Chris said in retaliation.

"Oh shi-", Lucas said but was cut off by Nathan pushing him aside and lunging at Chris with a murderous expression on his face.

"NO, NATHAN STOP", Haley screamed. She knew this would happen, not that Chris was incapable, but Nathan was a basketball player and he could destroy Chris in the snap of his fingers._ Idiots,_ Haley thought, and ran to Nathan. Haley jumped on Nathans back who had already made his own nose bloody, probably broke Chris's nose and bruised both of Chris's eyes. This wasn't normal anger, Haley felt as she struggled while trying to pull Nathan off of Chris. She wondered where Lucas was, but her thoughts were answered when her eye caught a figure lying on the floor being tended to by Brooke, Chase, and Peyton. As she gripped Nathans big muscular shoulders she could feel the rage radiating off of him and with one jerk he stood up pushing her off with such force, all Haley could feel was the ground beneath her, and everything becoming black.

*******************

_Haley. Haley. HALEY WAKE UP._ As Haley opened her eyes her head throbbed like death, and her arm felt like pin hot needles. "What the fuck happened", Haley mumbled. "Where are Nathan and Chris?" Haley said her eyes adjusting to dark surroundings and Peyton and Brooke sitting next to her.

"How long have I been out for", Haley said suddenly scared.

"Five minutes", Peyton said holding Haley's hand. "Nathan and Chris got kicked out by Freddy the security dude. Chris left with Chase, and Nathan took Lucas to the hospital to get stitches on his chin"

"What the hell!" Haley said sitting up in what she recognized vaguely as Peyton's car.

" You climbed onto Nathans back like some idiot monkey when he was on killer whale mode, and when he pushed you off his Godzilla back, you fell flying off and hit the ground and your head pretty strongly on the fucking concrete floor", Brooke said with angry tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want Nathan to kill Chris, I don't know why he got so fucking pissy", Haley said looking pensive and confused.

"Nathans mom died when he was like 10 or 11, I guess when Chris brought her up like that it stirred something in him", Peyton said quietly.

"STILL! That gives him no right to almost kill Chris and hurt you in the process", Brooke said indignantly.

"Yeah I guess", Haley said feeling a sudden sympathy for Nathan. "Just take me back to the house, my whole body hurts, I need to get an x-ray for my arm tomorrow, and I've had enough drama for one night", Haley said looking desolately out of the window. Things had just got a lot more complicated.

*******

Haley walked up the stairs in pain. She had plastered a sick, _I'm okay so stop pestering me _smile so Brooke and Peyton wouldn't take her upstairs or worse to the hospital, now she was regretting the dismissal for help. Her arm hurt so badly as she walked to her room, she swore she felt the ground spin beneath her, she grabbed the side of her door to keep balance, but she knew in a matter of seconds her knees would give away. She closed her eyes awaiting the nausea and dizziness to pass but it got stronger, and as she felt her knees give away, but for some reason she didn't hit the ground. She opened her eyelids, and felt the world still moving except someone was moving her...._ to her bed? _ She knew it was Nathan, because she felt his tightly clenched muscles holding her. _Great now he's going to get handsy _when_ I'm a basket case, lovely._

"Nathan you can let me down now I'm fine", Haley said with her fake-fine voice.

"Is that why you're holding my hand oh so very hard?" Nathan said softly. Haley's eyes darted to their interlocked fingers and ripped her hand away as if it was diseased, repressing the feelings bubbling inside of her.

"Just leave me to die, like you would have done for Chris", Haley said awaiting a response from Nathan. Nathan dropped Haley onto her bed gently.

"Your pretty boy is fine, he just has a rather bruised face and may not be so pretty anymore", Nathan said emotionlessly.

"Whatever just get the hell out of my room", Haley said desiring privacy so she could, after a long time, actually cry.

"First drink water and take this", Nathan said almost pleadingly but masked by a layer of no nonsense seriousness.

"Roofies? No thanks I've had enough of unwanted action for one night", Haley said while glaring at Nathan.

"No for fucks sake, they're painkillers, I know you might go slit your wrists in your free time and enjoy mortal pain but under my roof you're going to get better"

"What do you care? I believe my ass can protect me from anything right?", Haley said sardonically.

"Most things, not all", Nathan said jokingly, but his humor was replaced immediately by anger, "now I'm not going to leave till you take that pain killer"

"Fine you psycho freak", Haley shouted and swallowed the pain killer along with the water. " Happy?"

"It's a start", Nathan said quietly and got up to rummage through Haley's closet.

"Listen you must be fucking coked up, what the hell are you doing? Stay away from my underwear drawer"

"I'm taking out your pajamas so you don't crawl out of your bed at night like the fucking suicidal spider you are and attempt to wear them but kill yourself, you're not leaving that bed until you've slept and if you've got to tinkle, there's an empty bottle of water next to you, you know what to do", Nathan said in all seriousness. Haley bewildered and at a loss for words took her pajamas and didn't argue with Nathan. Nathan finally satisfied, on his way out of Haley's room, shut the lights before he spoke.

"Listen Haley, I'm really sorry for hurting you tonight. I didn't mean to, and I hope you're okay, Jodie will come check on you tomorrow." Nathan said abruptly but loud and honest enough for Haley to believe and hear. On that note he quickly exited the room.

**************

Nathan sat quietly with a glass of whisky in his hand. He twirled the glass softly and with an air of melancholy dissatisfaction. He stared at the frame resting on the table, of his mother hugging him. It had been thirteen years since she died, and it still stung alot. What was worse was the rage he felt, and the fact that it could be evoked so easily. He had tried suppressing it in the past, but unluckily suppression is not the best means of dealing with ones feelings. He hadn't realized how harmful his feelings which he hid from the rest of the world were. He also realized that if provoked his rage could come pouring out like a landslide and harm those around him, literally. Fuck what he did to Chris, that bastard partly deserved it, but when he saw Haley lying on the floor unconscious and unable to wake up, it was probably like somebody took the insides out of his stomach and his brain out of his head. Screw the fact that she was a total bitch, the fact that he harmed her and that she could be gravely hurt or even dead dawned upon him and he felt so awfully strange he didn't know what to do, he just stared at her, till somebody helped her up and established that she was mumbling but just passed out. What if one day his anger got the best of him and he hurt somebody again? Emotions that Nathan never dealt with just came pouring to the surface like an irrepressible waterfall, and it was too much. He knew one thing; he would lay off Haley for a bit and try to avoid instigating her, even though he secretly enjoyed it.

********

"When exactly did you hurt your arm?"

"Three days ago"

"Have you taken any medicine?"

"Just a lot of pain killers, but you know I don't want to get addicted and be a meds junkie, not cool", Haley said nervously, intimidated by the professional beautiful doctor that stood in front of her.

"Yes, that would be… uncool", the woman said in a mocking tone and wrote viciously on her clipboard.

"So the x-ray's okay right? I mean the pain will subside eventually, right?"

"I'm sorry but you've got a bad hairline fracture and you'll have to wear a cast"

"ON MY RIGHT ARM!?", Haley said yelling.

"I believe that's the arm you're bruised on? Unless you want a cast on both arms? I really couldn't care less."

"Ugh, well how long will I have to wear it?"

"Four weeks minimum. You'll have to wear it in a sling for majority of the day, but for a few hours you can take it off the sling", the doctor said nonchalantly writing on her clipboard.

"Joy! Well at least the pain will go away"

"Actually, for the next week or so, the pain will be stronger than ever, and like you said before you want to avoid being a 'junkie'"

"And that means what exactly?" Haley said questioningly.

"It means one pain killer a day for the next week"

"WHAT!? No! I'll-", Haley's protests were cut short by the superior eyebrow that the doctor had cocked at her.

"Never mind, thank you for your time", Haley said on her way to leave.

"Oh by the way, I've spoken to the man you're living with and he'll help you with any difficulties in movement, pain, or changing of clothes", the doctor said with a bored tone in her voice. Haley cringed and had an urge to gauge out her eyes. The dilemmas she had to face were endless.

"Bye Lindsey Lohan", She heard the doctor say as she walked out. _Stick a fucking thermometer up your ass,_ Haley thought and walked out in a rotten mood.


End file.
